


Not Just Your Basic, Average, Everyday, Ordinary, Run-of-the-mill, Ho-hum Fairytale

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends become new lovers while old hurts become new agonies. Can four men put their pasts behind them to find true love at last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from The Princess Bride.
> 
> None of these characters belong to me. Imagine the chaos if they did....

This wasn't the kind of club Gibbs often frequented but he'd promised Tobias, if for nothing else than to get him off his back. Now that the FBI agent had fallen into what his friend bluntly described as the most ridiculous relationship ever -with Jimmy Palmer of all people - he was on some kind of crusade to partner everyone else up.

After the humiliating debacle involving drug smuggling, truth serum, stolen weapons and his senior field agent a few years ago, he was now out as bisexual (at least to the team and a few close friends) and times were changing so no-one seemed to give a damn.

Except that was... Tobias. No man of his age should be so at home in a club like the one on DuPont Circle that they were in tonight and certainly no man of his age should be dancing like that amid a throng of young men and not look absurd but somehow Tobias was pulling it off.

Gibbs was certain if he tried some of those moves, not only would he likely pull something, he'd probably be laughed off the dancefloor. That was the natural order of things.

Turning to head back to the bar -definitely in need of another drink - he ran bodily into a man who looked just as out of place as he did. Although he was younger by at least a good ten years, he was dressed all wrong and his face showed he was just as uncomfortable as Gibbs was.

Gesturing a silent apology, he made to move around the other man only to be stopped by the confused gasp of his name, full work title included.

"Special Agent Gibbs?"

Refocusing his attention, Gibbs scanned the features of the man to try and place him and although he did look familiar, he couldn't grasp exactly where from. This obviously wasn't lost on the younger man, as he held his hand out to shake.

"Commander Primo Monteleone. Although when we first met, well it would've been nine years ago now, I was just a detective."

Recognition flashed in Gibbs' eyes as he remembered the case. All too well. A Petty Officer who faked his own death only to be found murdered and the woman who murdered him had been someone Gibbs had been surprisingly drawn to.

But the memories of the young detective and the man now standing before him didn't quite add up. He remembered high cheekbones on a too thin face, hair too gelled, clothes and attitude both too cocky. Time had obviously been kind to Monteleone. He had grown into his face and filled out in all the right places. The hair was shaved close to his head and the clothes he wore, while obviously expensive, were calm and understated. Gibbs definitely liked what he saw.

"Of course. I remember." Gibbs flashed his most charming little boy smile. "So, Commander? You've done well for yourself."

Not even trying to hide it, Primo gave Gibbs a full body leer.

"You know, I was just about to leave, but what do you say we get a couple of beers and find a nice quiet corner? Catch up a little?"

Five minutes later, they were in a quiet secluded booth obviously designed for privacy, far enough away from the music for conversation to be possible and dimmed lighting to evoke a sense of intimacy.

"I was such a jerk-off back then!" Primo grimaced. "Eventually I reckon Cheney just had enough of me and insisted I take the Lieutenant's exam. No-one was more surprised than me when I passed. Then the only Lieu's position open was in IA. Not at all what I hoped for but I figured it was a stepping stone to something else."

Gibbs nodded. It had been a sensible move, although he knew from experience within NCIS that once you'd been IA you'd be looked upon differently, often with mistrust.

"So where did you move to?"

"Well that's just it, Gibbs..."

"Jethro." the older man corrected.

"Jethro." Primo grinned. "I like it. Suits you. Well anyway, turns out I actually like IA! And I'm good at it too. A lot of the guys in the division have been there from the beginning of their careers. I came in with a fresh set of eyes and an understanding of how the beat cops tick. Also, I think the profiling course I took mighta helped."

Gibbs was mesmerised. The young upstart who had annoyed the life out of him back on the PO Lambert case had obviously become quite a fine detective. Deep down a voice was telling him that all the things that had first annoyed him about Primo Monteleone were the same things that annoyed him about DiNozzo and it also recognised that the things he was now admiring were the best parts of his second in command. Ruthlessly he pushed those thoughts back down into the box inside his heart that he'd created after meeting his agent. A second later he realised Primo had begun speaking again.

"...another two promotions in five years and I still loved it. Then when Commander Mills retired, they offered me the position. I've been Commander for two years and the Assistant Chief's position is going to be open soon. But to be honest, I don't want it. I like where I am. It's the right mix of leg-work and politics. Maybe in ten or fifteen years I'll be ready to move on but until then... Well I guess I just hope the big brass will accept my decision."

"You sound like you really love your job." Gibbs commented.

"I do." Primo agreed. "When I made Lieutenant, I really had to grow up fast and I gotta say I think it's the best thing that could've happened to me."

"What happened to the rest of your team?"

Gibbs was truly curious. Despite what he'd let on at the time, he hadn't been impervious to the similarities between the Metro detectives and his own people.

"Todd Miller... he moved over to Corporate Support. Made Lieutenant last year. Rachel stayed with Investigative. Last I heard she'd made Captain but... I don't know why... she seems to resent my rise through the ranks. She never thought I was good enough to be Cheney's lead detective."

Gibbs grunted. If things were different, he could see how his own two youngest team members would've made the same moves.

"And Cheney?"

Primo's face fell and his voice lowered to a near whisper.

"Two years ago his team pulled a case. It was all over the news at the time so you'll remember it. Two high school kids taken off the street, raped and murdered."

Gibbs remembered the case well. Even for a city as violent as DC, the murder of those kids had hit everyone hard. Tobias had cancelled their plans for a few weeks and spent every spare second he had with Emily, who had just started high school herself and even Leon had left work early to be with his kids.

"I remember. Hit the whole city hard."

"Hit Cheney harder." Primo shook his head sadly. "He took off the day after the trial ended. Just turned in his badge and drove off. No-one knows where he is now. Doesn't mean I've stopped searching in my off hours though. Won't either. Not until I know one way or the other."

The younger man's conviction reminded Gibbs strongly of Tony's search for Ziva. Another thing he deeply respected.

"Anyway, enough about Metro. What's happened over at NCIS since I last saw you?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Been through two director's but my team's still the same. Except..."

"Agent Todd." Primo sighed. "I'm so sorry. I know that must've been an awful time for you all. I liked her, she was feisty. I sent flowers."

"You did?" Gibbs was surprised.

"She was a nice girl, Jethro. And she died protecting our country. If I were straight I might have even seriously persued her rather than just harmless flirting."

The sudden relaxed statement stunned Gibbs. A few of his close friends who were more like family knowing he was bi was one thing, but here was this man who was so sure of himself and his sexuality, he almost didn't know what to do with it.

He was physically attracted to the man beside him and his interest in his personality was growing minute by minute but the gay scene was so far out of his comfort zone, would the younger man be prepared or willing to work with that?

Primo chose that moment to go and use the restroom and Gibbs was glad. He could do with a few minutes to figure out where to proceed from here. By the time the Italian had returned, he had decided that honesty was the best way to go.

"Erm, Primo, listen... I'm a guy who likes to be upfront about everything so I'm just gonna tell you where I stand. Is that okay?"

A bright smile lit Primo's face. "Go ahead."

"Okay. Thing is... I'm attracted to you and I reckon you're attracted to me too. But you need to know, I don't do casual. I don't do one night stands and all this..." he waved his hand, gesturing around the club "...really is NOT my scene."

If anything, Primo's smile grew.

"Oh, thank God!" he breathed out a sigh of relief. "I grew out of casual a long time ago. And yes, Jethro, obviously I'm attracted to you too. It's not my scene either. Truth is, I only came here tonight to meet an informant. We figured no-one would look for a cop speaking to an IA Commander in a gay nightclub."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. That was a tactic he'd never even considered before but damn, it was a good one.

"So I'm thinking," Primo continued. "Can I interest you in a home cooked meal some night this week?"

The older man didn't have to think for more than a second. "I'm free Wednesday."

Primo pulled out a card and pen from his inside jacket pocket. After scribbling on the back for a minute, he held the card out. "My address is on the back. 7pm?"

Taking the card, Gibbs let his fingers slide over the younger man's, a ripple of electricity running through him.

Standing to go find his wayward FBI agent friend, he leant down and whispered his agreement in the brunette's ear, allowing a barely there touch of lips to his skin as he pulled back.

Moving through the crowd to where he could see Tobias firmly but politely turning down one of his many dancing partners, Gibbs allowed himself to smile, uncharacteristically excited about the coming week.


	2. First

Gibbs had been dating Primo for nearly three months and so far they'd been taking it slowly but tonight, Gibbs had plans to change that.

His team had just wrapped up a three day kidnapping case during which he'd totalled yet another agency assigned Charger, so he'd called Primo to pick him up. It was his turn to cook tonight, cowboy steaks by firelight. Just step one to seducing the handsome Italian to his bed for the first time.

It had just turned 1800hrs and Gibbs was still writing up his final report when his cellphone rang. A soft smile lit his face when he saw the caller id, causing his three agents to cast furtive glances toward each other. Something had been causing their boss to relax and even smile more often recently and they were all desperate to know what - or more likely who - was causing it.

"Hey!" Gibbs answered the call. "Looks like I'm gonna be a few more minutes. Wanna come up to wait?"

Shifting his gaze he looked around the bullpen, knowing in his gut that the second that last sentence was out of his mouth, McGee and DiNozzo were texting Abby and Palmer.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's time they found out."

Looking pointedly at his team as they all tried so hard to look like they weren't listening, he added,

"I know it's been driving them insane."

Hanging up after actually managing to say goodbye, he waited. 3...2...1...

Yep. The animated chatter behind him could only mean the three remaining members of the team had arrived. Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs waited for Abby's predictable excuse for the invasion. He wasn't disappointed.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed. "Ducky, Jimmy and I were talking and we decided we need a team night out. Whad'ya say?"

Deciding to play along, Gibbs smiled kindly at the overexcited goth. "Sorry, Abs. No can do. Got a date tonight."

His statement was punctuated by the bell of the elevator arriving and seven pairs of eyes turned to look as the door opened.

Primo grinned widely as he stepped into the bullpen. "Jeez, Jethro! When you suggested coming up, you never mentioned anything about a welcoming committee!"

Gibbs returned the grin as he stood to meet his... boyfriend? lover? He wasn't sure what the term should be. "Funny thing about my team. They always seem to be in the right place at the right time."

Heading toward the silver haired man, Primo was surprised to be greeted with a chaste kiss to the cheek. He hadn't expected any form of PDA but a small thrill of pleasure thrummed through him at the light contact.

Tony and Tim were trying to be surreptitious as they stared at Gibbs' date, knowing they'd seen him before but unable to figure out where. Gibbs turned to face his team.

"Time for introductions I guess. I'm sure you remember Tony, Tim, Abby and Ducky" he gestured to each in turn. "Of course, Jimmy you've already met."

Jimmy gave a small smile. He and Toby had had dinner with the other couple a few times but he had kept Gibbs' secret until the older man was ready.

"And this is Ziva David. Ziva, I'd like to introduce you to Primo Monteleone."

As Ziva stepped forward to shake Primo's hand, Tony and Tim wore identical expressions of shock. They remembered the Metro detective in the same way Gibbs had at their first reintroduction. Abby was grinning like an idiot. There was no doubt her silver fox and his new guy looked good together and Gibbs had been noticeably happier the last few months. Anything that made the bossman happy these days was a good thing as far as the forensic expert was concerned.

Ducky took his turn to step forward.

"Detective Monteleone. It's good to see you again young man."

"Actually," Gibbs interrupted, a tinge of pride colouring his voice, "it's Commander Monteleone now."

Primo blushed lightly.

Tim seemed to recover from his shock. "Congratulations, Primo. Obviously you've done well. Which department are you working?"

A slight grimace crossed Primo's face. Jethro's team may be feds but at the end of the day they were still essentially cops and cops tended to react to his job only one way.

"I'm erm... I'm IA."

Tim grinned. "Yeah? That's great. And that you made it to Commander? I'm impressed!"

"I have a question." Ziva interrupted. "Exactly how do you all know each other?"

Twenty minutes later and after a long explanation about how a dead Petty Officer who wasn't really dead and much tactful ignoring of the fact that Gibbs had come perilously close to becoming involved with the actual murderer - although it didn't go unnoticed that Primo gave Gibbs a knowing look - Ducky noticed something.

"Wherever has young Anthony gone?"

Everyone looked around in surprise. The senior field agent had indeed disappeared.

"You know Tony. Probably had his own hot date and skipped out before you could give him something else to do tonight." Abby suggested.

"Nah," Tim put in. "Happy hour."

"Whichever way, there is probably some piece of hot donkey involved."

Primo's jaw dropped as he turned to look at Ziva.

"It's ass, not donkey." Jimmy corrected. "She has a problem with idioms." he explained.

"But it is the same animal!" Ziva protested.

Primo leaned to the side to whisper in Gibbs' ear. "I love how your team has changed but it's still exactly the same. You know?"

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah. I get it. But now they've got going, they could be at this for hours. Wanna get out of here?"

"I believe you owe me steaks, Jethro."

"Hey!" Gibbs cut through the heated debate now raging through the bullpen. "We're headed out."

Ziva and Jimmy waved distractedly, still engrossed in the heated debate. Abby and Ducky both shook Primo's hand telling him how good it had been to see him again. Finally McGee shook his hand.

"We should get a drink some time. Catch up. I'll drag Tony along too."

Primo smiled. "I'd like that. We'll make plans for next week."

After a final round of goodbyes, Gibbs and Primo headed off to the elevator. As soon as the car started moving, Gibbs flipped on the emergency switch. Pulling his lover - he'd decided that was the correct term, or would be soon enough - closer, he pressed their lips together.

"God," he moaned. "I've wanted to do that all day."

Pushing the older man back, Primo turned the elevator back on. "Then let's get out of here so we can do more of that. Preferably somewhere more comfortable than an elevator."

An hour later the two menwere well fed on Gibbs' famous cowboy steaks and were now sitting on the rug in front of the fire. Primo was stretched out, his back to Gibbs' chest with the silver haired man's arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Gibbs was pressing soft kisses into his neck making him produce these amazing breathy sounds that Gibbs thought he could never hear enough of. Lifting his hands, he unfastened several of Primo's shirt buttons, giving him access to the soft skin of his throat.

"Is this okay?" he whispered, voice barely audible so he didn't break the romantic atmosphere.

"More than." Primo answered just as quietly.

Gibbs turned back to his task, slowly stripping the younger man of his shirt and allowing his own arousal to escape from his chest through a moan. Hands and lips exploring every inch he could reach, he could hold back no longer. Twisting to his side, he lowered Primo to the floor, lips instantly seeking and finding the other man's.

Pulling back for air, Primo gasped. "You're still wearing too much, Jethro."

Gibbs smirked down at him. "I can change that fast."

Sitting back, straddling the younger man's hips, he tried to suppress a groan at the way his hard cock aligned with Primo's. Obviously he was unsuccessful as the brunette's grin widened and he pushed up into the contact.

As quickly as he could, Gibbs pulled off his own Henley and undershirt in one movement. The moment it was visible, Primo's hands were all over his skin, his fingertips running through the still more brown than grey hairs on his chest, nails bluntly scraping in a way that made Gibbs shiver.

There was something in the Italian's expression that made his heart skip. Unable to resist any longer, Gibbs leant over the younger man and their lips touched, barely a whisper of skin upon skin. Soon enough, they were devouring each other.

The next thing Gibbs knew, he had his lover's pants undone with one hand. He was pushing them down while the other refused to leave the delicate soft skin of his waist. Desperate whimpers were flowing from Primo's lips as his shaking hands worked to return the favour.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs' hands clasped the other man's firmly before the job was completed. Seeing the anguished pout on Primo's face, he smiled gently.

"As much as I've been waiting for this moment since that first night in the club, I suspect my back will thank me in the morning if we move this upstairs."

Nodding shakily through his lust filled haze, the younger man reluctantly slowed his own breathing and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Once in the bedroom - although neither man had any recollection of getting there - the frantic undressing continued.

Easing his now naked lover to the bed, Gibbs took his time exploring the body below him, attempting to memorise every nuance of every reaction to his every touch.

The way those breathy sounds came from Primo's throat whenever the slightest contact was made with it, the delicate arch of his back as Gibbs' fingers caressed his solid biceps, the slight wriggling motion as he kissed his way down his muscular calf, it all served to turn the older man on more than he could remember being in a very long time.

His heart was beating rapidly as he took the time to prepare his lover, unsure of whether he'd be able to hold on long enough to make their first time as memorable as he'd like it to be. His stream of consciousness was suddenly cut short.

"God, Jethro!" Primo was begging. "Now! Please. I need you in me now!"

Grabbing the condom he'd left at the side of the bed earlier, with fumbling hands hemanaged to pull it over his red and leaking cock. Dragging in huge lungfuls of air, he fought his inner self for control even as the brunette birthed beneath him.

Slowly, carefully, he breached his lover, slamming his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensation and the look of sheer ecstasy on Primo's face.

Moments passed, or it may have been hours before he began rocking his hips gently back and forth, determined to memorise each second of this blissful occasion. He was so lost in trying to maintain his control, the low growl from the younger man almost caught him unaware as he wrapped his long legs around his thighs and non too gently rolled them until he was astride the blue eyed man.

All Gibbs could do was grit his teeth and throw his head back, holding on as he was ridden hard.. Finding the strength to open his eyes, they widened in lust as they were drawn to the image before him. Endless golden skin, dusky pink nipples and a large hand stroking an even larger cock, all right before his eyes.

Primo was stroking his impressive erection in time with his thrusts and it wasn't long before Gibbs recognised the tightening muscles and spreading flush for what they were. No sooner was his lover coming, shooting pearly streams all over his chest, his ass clenching down, Gibbs let go of his control and rode out his own onrushing orgasm.

Pulling the younger man down, he laid claim to his gasping lips. Maneuvering them gently onto their sides, he quickly disposed of the condom and grabbed a pair of shorts from the floor - sending up a silent prayer that they were his own - to clean them up with.

Settling down as their breathing evened out, he pulled the younger man to him until their foreheads were touching.

"I love you."

The words slipped out without Primo's permission.

Waiting for the cold feeling of fear to appear in the pit of his stomach, Gibbs was surprised when it didn't happen. Still staring into the other man's eyes which were slowly filling with fear, Gibbs smiled softly.

"I love you too."


	3. Confronted

Gibbs came awake with a groan. Doesn't matter how many times you get cold-cocked on the head, you never get used to it. Images flashed through his head. More damn drug smugglers, going to look around an abandoned warehouse with Tony... Tony!!! Opening his eyes quickly, he growled against the sudden light. Too bright! Figuring it out quickly, he knocked Tony's arm and therefore the offending torch out of his face.

"Dammit, DiNozzo!"

The younger man collapsed down onto his backside, still shining the light in his boss's vague direction but keeping it from his eyes.

"Oh thank God, Boss! You okay?"

"Do I look okay to you, DiNozzo?" he didn't mean to snap, but he hated being so out of control of his situation. Sighing deeply, he struggled to sit up. "I'm fine. Minor concussion maybe. Can you give me a sit-rep?"

Tony grunted out a small laugh. It was as close to an apology as he was ever likely to get.

"You were hit from behind by one of the two guys we were after. They pulled guns, they were gonna shoot you. I managed to get them first." At that he gestured over to the far corner of the room they were in, where he'd obviously dragged the two bodies as far away from their space as possible. "But there was a third scumbag we didn't know about. He locked us in before I could get a shot off."

"Have you looked for another way out?" Gibbs interrupted.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tony stood up to stretch his cramped muscles. "No! I didn't bother!" he spat out sarcastically.

"Tony!" Gibbs growled warningly.

"What?" the younger man snapped back.

"Stop playing the dumbass!" Gibbs was losing his patience.

"Then stop treating me like one!" It seemed Gibbs wasn't the only one. "This shit has been going on for years. Ever since we got Ziva back from Israel! I understand it from her. She's never forgiven me for being the one you chose. She never thought I was worth it even before then. McGee too. I get it. He's so terrified of her, he'll follow along with anything she does like a mindless idiot. But I expected more from you! You chose me. Not just in Israel. You chose me first! Why would you do that when it seems you just agree with them? I can't stop them from making all those little digs at me but you could! You don't though. You just let them get away with it and the past year or so? You've been joining in! You know the only three people I work with who even seem to have the slightest respect for me as an agent anymore are Vance, Palmer and Fornell! Fornell! He's YOUR best friend and he treats me better than the people I'm supposed to trust to have my back. Does that seem right to you? Cos it sure as shit doesn't to me!"

Not waiting for a reply, he carried on.

"Did I look for another way out? What a stupid question! Of course I did! But we're trapped in a windowless room with only one door that locks from the outside. Your cellphone doesn't have reception in here and mine only had enough to send McGee a text. He'll have a trace by now and they'll be on their way. So yeah. Yeah I found us a way out. That good enough for you, Boss?"

Gibbs sat there open mouthed throughout the tirade. He knew things had been a bit strained between his agents lately but, going against his own rules, assumed it was the younger two finally coming into their own. He never once suspected that things were so bad for his second in command, or that he himself could be to blame.

He knew he'd been pushing Tony away on a personal level. Ever since the incident which had outed him he knew he had to be careful. Tony was exactly the kind of guy he could've fallen for but his head overruled his heart. He couldn't allow himself to fall for one of his agents, that way led to nothing but trouble. So he'd contented himself to act like a mentor or even a father figure to the younger man, placing him squarely in the hands off category. But what if there was one thing he hadn't counted on. What if Tony had fallen for him? It would certainly explain a few things.

Like the way he suddenly avoided team nights out, especially if he and Primo would be there. Or that their relationship wasn't as close as it used to be from the younger man's side. Tony no longer appeared in his basement with pizza and a six pack of beer after a tough case. Come to think of it, he hadn't done that since Israel and that was only a few weeks before the truth serum incident. Well damn!

"DiNozzo... Tony," Gibbs started off tentatively. "Is this... Do you have a problem with me dating Primo? Dating guys at all?"

"You think I'm a bigot now?" the younger man was outraged.

"No." Gibbs was quick to assure him. "No. Not at all. I was wondering... Maybe the opposite? Tony... Are you in love with me?"

It would've been almost comical the way Tony's eyes bugged out, had it been any other situation. Unfortunately the amusement didn't last long as his expression quickly hardened and his face began turning a rare shade of puce.

"You self-centred, egotistical, prick!" Tony practically screamed. "I tell you I'm not happy with the way things are going for me. At work! That I have lost all respect I had for and was given by my coworkers! And you STILL manage to make it about you! Well here's a newsflash for ya Gibbs. Not everything is about you! Am I in love with you? No! Not just no, hell no! I used to respect you, admire you even. But I don't love you. After all, you can't love someone who doesn't even see you as a human being worthy of respect!"

Suddenly seeming to deflate, all the anger and rage left him, leaving him with a bone deep sadness. With fabulous timing as just at that moment they both heard McGee calling Gibbs' name.

Walking over to where his boss was still attempting to get himself standing, he grabbed his lower arms and pulled him to his feet, keeping him steady.

Lowering his voice, Tony made sure to lean into the older man just as they heard Ziva picking the lock.

"And just so you know, I don't dislike your boyfriend. It's just awkward to hang around someone when you're dating their ex."


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter. RL has a way of kicking you in the butt when you least expect it. Promise the next one will be quicker and longer..... maybe?!

Turning his attention to his two teammates who had just burst through the door with their weapons drawn, Tony took a deep breath and tried not to let his aggravation get the best of him once again. As calmly as he could, he spoke to them.

"You can put them away guys, scumbags are dead. These two anyway. Tim, get Ducky and Jimmy here. And call the yard, get some help to process the scene."

Tim narrowed his eyes to where Tony stood, still balancing a loopy looking Gibbs.

"But Ziva's here."

"I need Ziva to take Gibbs to the hospital. He got thumped pretty hard on the head."

The Israeli visibly blanched at the thought of taking their uncooperative -which he surely would be - boss to get checked out.

"Why can you not take him? If you are injured, surely you also need to see a doctor."

Gritting his teeth at having to explain himself, even though he was senior field agent and their lead was obviously incapacitated, Tony smiled as sweetly as he could.

"Because, Zee-vah, as soon as Ducky gets here with some help, I have to go back to the yard and put out a BOLO for the third bad guy. The one who locked us in here. Not to mention that IA wouldn't look too kindly on me investigating a shooting I was involved in. I need to speak to them too."

Helping maneuver a still silent Gibbs into the car, he added, "Call me when you know how he is. If he needs to go home, call Primo then come back to the office. Don't leave him alone, no matter how much he insists!"

By the time 6pm rolled around, Tony's head was killing him. Ducky and Palmer had arrived shortly after agents Donahue and Parker from Balboa's team so he'd left them with McGee to finish up at the crime scene.

He'd only just arrived back at the yard and hadn't even gotten out of his car when he recieved two calls, the first from Ziva to let him know that Gibbs did indeed have a concussion and that she was taking him home where Primo would meet them. The second was from Vance demanding an update on the case. Filling him in and agreeing to meet him in his office in an hour, he ended the call and rested his head on the steering wheel.

The last thing in the world he'd intended to do was go off like that on his boss but everyone has a breaking point and it appeared he'd reached his. Maybe it was time to take Fornell up on his repeated offer of a change of career. If and when he finally got home that night, he'd talk it over with Danny.

Danny. The thought sent a smile instantly to his face that left as soon as it came. It's not that he's ashamed of his lover. Or of dating a guy. But he liked having that part of his life that was his and his alone.

When they'd started dating six months ago, Danny had told him about his last serious relationship. It wasn't that it had ended badly, they just wanted different things out of life. Tony could've been knocked down with a feather when Gibbs had introduced the team to Primo. That night, when he'd told Danny, the older man agreed that they were well suited and that Tony should deal with it however he saw fit. That was one of the reasons he knew he was falling in love with the guy. He never pressured Tony to feel or react any way but his own and supported him no matter what decisions he made.

The third bad guy had been caught after less than two hours when he made the idiot mistake of returning to the crime scene to check on the locked in feds and his two buddies. He had seen activity inside and tried to sneak away, turning a corner and heading straight into Donahue who had been taking her kit back to the sedan.

IA had been and gone, Tony had his gun back, Ziva and McGee's reports had been typed up and Vance had been reported to. Stretching out his tired muscles, Tony started shutting down his computer and picked up his cellphone. It was answered on the second ring.

"Hi."

"Hey, Danny. I've had a really bad day. Dinner and a movie?"

His lover smiled down the phone. It was almost audible. "Take out and a movie in bed?"

"Sounds perfect. Your place or mine?"

"Yours." Danny replied. "You've got the better movie selection. And I seem to recall a large bottle of massage oil in your bedside cabinet. How long will you be?"

"About 45 minutes." Tony sighed.

"I'll order the food on the way over. Meet you there."

Hanging up, Tony felt some of the tension of the day escape his shoulders. A movie in bed with his partner sounded like the ideal remedy for all his aches and pains. And with any luck, the cause of some new ones.

Printing off his final report, he added it to the file and placed it on Gibbs' desk ready for his boss to read through when he got in the next morning. Switching off his desk lamp he grabbed his jacket and backpack and headed to the elevator.

Alone in the car, his mind drifted once again to his earlier rant. Honestly? It wasn't the first time someone had gotten the wrong impression regarding his feelings for his boss but he hadn't expected it to come from the man himself.

Admittedly, when they'd first met, Tony had been attracted to him, he wasn't blind after all and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a seriously good looking guy. It was a crush he'd harboured for a few years, never willing to do anything about it. Getting involved with someone you work with was a big no-no as far as he was concerned. It had taken Peoria and Philly to figure that one out. And then there was his personality. All that intensity directed straight at you could be overwhelming and Tony could barely stand it at work, never mind at home too.

Then there was the big one.... Family. Tony wanted one, Gibbs didn't. It was as simple as that. He knew what it was like, growing up without anyone at home to rely on, and when it became clear that he wouldn't be having kids the biological way, Tony decided he would adopt. Either with a partner or on his own, when the time was right. Danny had made it clear from the second date that he wasn't going to take it further with someone who didn't want kids at some point. Tony had fallen a little bit in love right then.

Pulling up outside his apartment block, Tony hopped out of his car and took in a deep breath of the crisp October air. He knew what he wanted to talk to Danny about tonight. It had come to him like a series of snapshots in his head. Danny and a family. Now he just needed to put his plan into motion.

True to his word, Danny was waiting for him as soon as he got into the apartment with a huge grin and arms open. Stepping into them, Tony was instantly enveloped in the feeling of safety and warmth. Not many of the people Tony dated could make him feel so small and cherished but at 6' 4" and nearly 200lbs of still mostly muscle, Danny certainly managed.

Tilting his head to receive a kiss, Tony moaned at the contact. It had only been twelve hours since he'd kissed him goodbye that morning but it seemed so much longer. Pulling back, even as the younger man tried to chase his lips and keep the kiss going, Danny eyed him speculatively.

"How about a nice hot shower and a back rub before dinner?"

Raising his eyebrows, Tony smirked.

"Join me?"

"Handsome, if I joined you in there, you know there'd be no rubbing of any but the dirty kind. Now get!" the big man growled.

Shaking his head as he dragged his feet to the bathroom, Tony smiled. Yep. He could get used to coming home to this every night.


	5. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has waited patiently for this chapter.
> 
> I'm glad to say I'm finally on the mend from this latest bout.
> 
> Special thanks to Gibbsandtonysbabe for being amazingly patient and for the constant cheerleading!

Danny Sportelli wiped the remains of the massage oil from his hands onto the towel he'd brought into the bedroom. Sinking heavily onto the bed beside his lover, he ran a hand over his face, contemplating whether or not he'd heard what he thought he had.

Gingerly turning onto his side to look up at the older man, Tony worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Although the words hadn't come out as he'd intended, he wasn't about to take them back. Though Danny's reaction to them was making him feel uneasy.

"Have you thought about this? I mean really thought it all through?"

Tony sighed and reached out to connect with his lover, making sure he held eye contact, trying to convey his sincerity.

"I've been thinking about it generally for years. More specifically, with you, since about our second date."

Broad grin spreading onto his face, Danny lay down next to the younger man, pulling him bodily closer until almost every inch of their bodies were touching.

"I love you, Tony. So if you can promise that you're 100% sure about this.... Well the answer's yes! Damn yes!"

"I promise, Danny. From the bottom of my heart."

Capturing Danny's lips in a bruising kiss, Tony pulled him impossibly closer, as if trying to crawl inside him.

Releasing him only when the need for air became too much, he rested his head on the tall man's shoulders, knowing his inner strength matched his hulking frame and could take the weight.

"I'm gonna call Toby in the morning. Get the ball rolling."

Sighing in contentment, Danny ran a hand lovingly up and down Tony's spine. He knew how much this decision had cost the younger man emotionally. His team at NCIS plus Abby, Dr Mallard and young Jimmy Palmer were the closest thing to a family Tony had since his mother had died. He just hoped those relationships could come through the major changes to come intact.

"Toby Fornell?" he asked. "He's your friend over at the FBI right? Jimmy's guy."

"Yeah." Tony replied. "He told me he'd give me any position on his team I wanted. I know I'll miss being out in the field but it'll be worth taking the desk job for the peace of mind."

"What about the other stuff? We need to talk them through too. There's a lot of decisions we need to make."

The actions of Danny's hands were moving from soothing to sensual and Tony was beginning to rock gently against him, his erection rubbing against Danny's altogether too enticingly to go unnoticed for much longer.

"We can talk about all that later." Tony whispered. "Right now, there's a much more pressing issue at hand. Want to help me with that, Detective Sportelli?"

"Now there's a question I don't even have to think about." Danny's voice had dropped to the deep resounding bass that made Tony's stomach flip.

Wrapping his arms around the bigger man's neck, he rolled them over until he was straddling his waist. Gazing down into the brown eyes of the man he loved, his hands began their own sensual, caressing motion across his broad, heavily haired chest to seek out two small pink nubs.

Danny gasped and threw his head back when Tony's fingers found their target. He loved how sensitive his nipples became when he was turned on and nothing in his life had come close to the way Tony made him feel.

For years Danny had admired Tony from as distance, believing that his flirting with Megan Hanley - Danny's rookie at the time - was the real him and not one of the many masks he wore.

Then when he'd luckily stumbled upon the Arliss case, he'd been stupidly excited to see the handsome fed again. He could admit to himself that Tony's disparaging behaviour toward him had cut more than it should, but his later admission that those remarks had been another one of his masks to hide his attraction to the Metro detective had warmed his heart.

He understood as well as anyone how difficult life could be for an openly gay or bi policeman, no matter what the agency and could only imagine how the added pressure of working for the US navy would affect a man's decision to come 'out'.

So when he ran into Tony in a bar known for it's acceptance of alternative lifestyles, he was bowled over. Here was this masculine federal agent, flirting with a male bartender and Danny was feeling like he'd won the lottery. When Tony, for whatever reason, then agreed to a date, it was like he'd gone to heaven.

Now here they were six months later and a deliciously naked, turned on Anthony DiNozzo Jr was naked above him, having asked him to move in together and share their lives, house and kids included.

Forcing his eyes to open against their own will, Danny took a moment to study his lover. Tony was a truly beautiful man, from the innocence of his warm green eyes to the animal sexuality of his hard, cut cock. Not for the first time, the older man thanked the Gods for his good luck in having this man fall in love with him.

Tony's smile was blinding in the candlelit room as his fingers continued with their exploration of his body. Even though Tony had learned each one of his hot spots months ago, he never stopped looking for new ways to please him. Just one more thing on the long list of reasons he had stolen Danny's heart.

So lost in thought, Danny was shocked back to the present by Tony's warm heat slowly taking him in. As he blinked up in surprise, the younger man's grin widened. Shaking his head, he leaned forward to steal a tender kiss.

"Penny for them? Or don't I want to know what's more important for you to think about than making love to me?"

Danny laughed softly, the sound turning to a moan as Tony moved.

"I was thinking about how lucky I am, honey. How I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together."

Tony began to move with Danny's words, creating a delicious friction that he couldn't help thrusting up into. Every time they made love, he could feel that connection between them growing, becoming stronger.

Before he knew it, he could feel his end approaching. Knowing instinctively what the younger man wanted, Danny grasped his waist and rolled until he was beneath him.

Stealing his lips as he wrapped his legs around him, Tony groaned from deep in his chest as Danny wrapped a hand around his throbbing erection.

"I love you, I love you." he whispered against the soft skin of Tony's neck.

Even for a detective, Danny had never been able to figure out why those three small words could make Tony lose it as hard as he did. Sometimes he thought that perhaps it was a result of not hearing them enough as a kid, although that wasn't something he liked to think about often. He had met Senior on more than one occasion and the man had always been distantly polite, never giving their relationship his blessing but never criticizing his son for it either. Usually Senior was too focussed on his own life and whatever ridiculous scam he had going on at the time.

He knew that over the years, Tony had come to see Gibbs as more of a father figure, but that man too was reticent with his praise.

Whatever the reason behind it, Danny knew exactly how those words would work and honestly used them this time because he knew he couldn't hold on much longer himself.

As Tony climaxed with one final loud scream of his name, Danny felt him tighten around his own pulsing cock and came himself seconds later.

Trying not to let his entire weight collapse down on his smaller lover, he rolled to the side and lay there panting as Tony moved into his side.

Looking up at him with sleepy green eyes, the younger man's arm wrapped around his waist.

"I love you too, Danny."


	6. Promise?

Jimmy pulled his pillow over his head and groaned at the first ring of the cellphone.

"I love that you're irreplaceable to the FBI, Toby. But do you have to be irreplaceable at this hour on a Saturday?"

Laughing to himself at his young lover's hatred of all things morning, Tobias dangled the offending noise making phone above his head.

"And I love that you think I'm irreplaceable, love. But it's your phone that's ringing."

Mumbling a few choice words, Jimmy grabbed the phone and squinted at the display.

"Tony, somebody really needs to be dead for you to be calling me at this hour on my first weekend off in weeks." he growled as he answered.

Sparing a glance at the wall clock in his kitchen, Tony grimaced as he went about making a pot of coffee.

"Shit, Jimmy. I'm sorry. I didn't sleep too well last night. I didn't realise it was so early."

Jimmy couldn't help but smile at his friend's apologetic tone.

"Well I'm up now. What do you need?"

Tony took a deep breath. His next sentence was going to start a ball rolling that he wouldn't have the strength to stop.

"Are you and Toby available for dinner tonight? Lorenzo's? My treat. I need to talk to you guys."

"Sure." Jimmy quickly agreed. He loved Lorenzo's. "Will Danny be there too? I know Toby's dying to meet him."

Tobias' eyebrows raised when he heard that and he turned a questioning glance on his bedmate.

"Yeah. This kinda involves him too. Make Toby behave could you? You know what he's like. I'll text you the time when I've booked a table."

"I'll talk to him. This sounds serious, Tony. Is everything ok?"

"It's better than ok, Jimmy." Tony grinned. "At least I hope."

Plans agreed, Jimmy hung up the phone and smiled.

"What's going on, Jimmy?" Tobias instantly began his questioning routine. He'd never say it out loud to the man himself, but he had a soft spot for the younger Italian agent. He saw the way his best friend and his teammates treated him. That was why his offers to transfer to the FBI were becoming more and more serious. He only hoped he could tempt DiNozzo away before something happened and he had a feeling in his gut that it would happen soon.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say." Jimmy shrugged. "He's booking a table at Lorenzo's for tonight. Said he wants to talk to us both and that Danny will be there too. Whatever it is, it sounds serious. I promised him I'd make you behave though, so none of your usual crap when you meet one of Tony's boyfriends. Ok?"

A slow grin stole over Tobias' lips.

"Do I get a reward for behaving myself?" he smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Jimmy tossed his cellphone back onto the bedside table as Tobias' hands reached out and pulled him closer.

Softly pressing his lips to every inch of the older man's skin he could reach, he murmured, "What kind of reward did you have in mind, exactly?"

Smirk morphing into an all out grin, Tobias waggled his eyebrows, giving Jimmy a knowing look.

The young ME's assistant laughed lightly before playfully pouting as he made his way down his lover's body. "The things I'll do to keep you in line, Tobias Fornell!" he sighed.

Before the older man could reply, soft, full lips engulfed his burgeoning erection, causing him to growl low into the back of his throat. No-one had ever given him head as enthusiastically as Jimmy and that the younger man took such obvious enjoyment from the act of giving pleasure was such a turn on.

Pulling himself back to give his boyfriend the attention he so richly deserved, Tobias gasped as Jimmy suddenly sank down as far as was possible, massaging his dick with his throat muscles.

One hand drifting into the tight brown curls of Jimmy's hair, the older man attempted to find his voice to warn him of his impending climax. When no words would come, he pulled lightly on the fistfulI of curls.

Looking up and locking eyes with his lover, Jimmy's expression was as close to smirking as possible with a mouth filled with cock.

As Tobias' orgasm overtook him, words lost all meaning. Spacing out, he came back round to the feel of the younger man snuggling up against his side.

"Ok," he grudgingly bit out. "I promise to behave tonight."

"Oh I know you will," Jimmy grinned. "Or there'll be none of that for a week. And you know how serious that threat is."


	7. Rock Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another abysmally small chapter, I know... but my Gibbs muse is being grumpy and my Toby muse is being sweet... both distract me equally....

Tobias made his way down the stairs to the basement, eyes glued on his best friend as he appeared to be attempting to sand a plank into a toothpick.

"So what's with the urgency, Jethro?"

"You and Jimmy are still spending a lot of time together?" Gibbs answered the question with a question.

Mentally rolling his eyes, Tobias learn back against a workbench, carefully regarding the other man.

"He moved in last month. I told you that. Twice."

Smirking, he continued. "You may have remembered that if you hadn't been so busy in your own loved up bubble. Which if I remember correctly, you have me to thank for."

Acting as though he hadn't heard that last remark, Gibbs carried on.

"I know Jimmy is Tony's best friend. You see a lot of him?"

"Yes." Tobias answered hesitantly. "As a matter of fact we're having dinner with him and Danny tonight."

"Danny?" Gibbs for once seemed at a loss for words. Wracking his brain he tried to remember if Primo had ever mentioned dating a Danny. Or a Dan or Daniel. Remembrance hit him like a sledgehammer.

"Danny Sportelli?" he growled, an image of the tall, handsome detective crossed his mind's eye.

The man was certainly intelligent. Attractive and funny too. Gibbs himself had considered making a move the last time they'd worked together. It had seemed as though Sportelli had been flirting, but for once he had been unsure of himself and before he knew it the moment had passed.

"Jethro, will you just get to the point? Jimmy's waiting for me at home and we have reservations in an hour!" Tobias huffed.

Putting down the sanding block, Gibbs leaned back against the sawhorse and his shoulders slumped.

"Did Palmer tell you I got a concussion.yesterday?"

Tobias' eyes widened as he regarded his friend.

"No! Are you ok? Is that what all this cloak and dagger crap is about? Are you sick? Need to quit work again or something? Is that why.you're asking about Tony?"

Interrupting before the FBI agent could go off on a longer tangent than usual, Gibbs held up a hand.

"Retired, Tobias. Didn't quit. And no. It's nothing like that. Yesterday, when I was locked in a room with two dead guys and an irate Tony, he told me a few home truths. I've missed so much of what's been going on around me and I have no idea how. Or how to fix it. I think Tony's looking to leave my team and I think Sportelli is part of the reason. DiNozzo sure as shit never went off on me like that before he started seeing this guy."

"So you're saying.... what, exactly? You think Tony's boyfriend is brainwashing him? Blackmailing him? Threatening him? What?"

"I don't know, Tobias! That's my point!" Gibbs growled. "But I do know he was perfectly happy before they started seeing each other. And he never would've let McGee and Ziva get to him like he does now. They haven't changed. He has. I want to know why. Why now."

Shaking his head sadly, Tobias pointed a finger at Gibbs' chest.

"Have you stopped to think that maybe Tony has a reason for changing? He hasn't had a serious, honest relationship since that reporter ex of his broke his heart. All he had was his team. NCIS. Now there's something - or someone, rather - in his life that makes him see he doesn't have to put up with that crap anymore. I've seen with my own eyes the way his so-called teammates treat him. Like he's dumb or... I don't know... not worthy or something and this stand he seems to be taking... what can I tell you, Jethro. It's been a long time coming. I suggest if you really want to fix things, you make the first move by getting the rest of your house in order."

Stunned by his friend's words, Gibbs stared in shock for a moment, letting the words sink in. Tobias was right. Tony did deserve better. He only hoped he had time to remedy things.

"If he's serious, he'll be looking to move on. Promise me you won't offer him a place on your team again."

Turning to make his way upstairs, Tobias shrugged.

"I'm not sure I can make you that promise, Jethro. When I talk to him tonight, if it's what he wants, and if he's serious about it, I won't deny him. He's too good an agent... too good a man to be left floundering where he is with a team who can't even respect him."

Watching the other man leave, Gibbs considered everything Tobias had told him. He had a sinking feeling it was too late to save his team. He just hoped he could save his friendship.


	8. Dinner Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I think I'm finally over the block!!! All I needed was my cafe back and Crowded House. Who woulda thought.
> 
> I have no idea if the positions at the FBI exist or are even plausible but they work well enough for Tony so that's good enough for me.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner since I already know where that one is going but please don't throw things if it's not.... please?

Leaning over the sink in his bathroom, Tony took a deep breath before looking up into the mirror. He hadn't slept well the night before and now the effects were showing on his face. Sighing, he rubbed the palms of his hands over the dark circles under his eyes. Gaze returning to his reflection, he caught sight of Danny leaning in the doorway, a pensive look on his face.

"We don't have to do this, you know."

A small smile graced Tony's lips as the bigger man came and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah. We do." he replied, returning the inclusive pronoun. "It's gonna be tough getting the ball in motion and telling the team but come this time next year..."

"It'll all be worth it." Danny finished the sentence. "C'mon. Let's get this show on the road. It won't impress the guy you're hoping will offer you a job if we can't even make it to dinner on time."

* * * *

Tobias reached out and grabbed Jimmy's hand just as he was about to start the repetitive drumming again.

"Calm down, love. They're not late, we were early. You know if it was a bad thing they wanted to talk to us about, they'd have had us over for dinner not out. And to your favourite restaurant I might add."

Jimmy relaxed a little and sank back deeper into his chair as he admitted to himself that his lover was probably right. Choosing his favourite place did seem somewhat more celebratory. Turning his head to smile gratefully at the older man's ability to calm him, he spied Tony and Danny coming through the double glass doors.

"They're here." he breathed. The last of the tension leaving his shoulders.

Tobias took the time the two men were checking their coats and walking to the table to have a good look at Tony's boyfriend. Laughing internally, he realised the term 'boyfriend' suited Danny Sportelli as little as it did himself.

Everything about the man, from the way he walked to his easy smile, screamed confidence and the way he gently led Tony on with a hand to the small of his back, his eyes making a quick dart around the room showed the FBI agent that Tony's comfort and protection -needed or not - were foremost in his mind. Tobias nodded to himself. Yeah. He approved of this one already. The shy smile Tony gave the taller man as they approached the table cementing his initial reaction.

As the new arrivals came near, Tobias and Jimmy stood to greet them. Tony pulled Jimmy into a brotherly hug before extending his hand to Tobias. Taking a step to the side he nodded to his best friend.

"Danny, you know Jimmy and this is his partner, Tobias Fornell. Tobias, this is Danny Sportelli. My better half."

Danny's chest puffed with pride at the introduction as he held out his hand, first to Jimmy and then Tobias. From everything he'd heard of the fed, he expected someone much sterner in appearance. More like Gibbs. He was taken aback by the open, friendly smile which greeted him.

"Tobias. It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name I've heard so much about."

As the four men took their seats, Tony scooted his a bit closer to his lovers, even as he felt a little ridiculous about how much he was depending on his support tonight.

Tobias signalled for a waitress to come over and take their drinks orders, Macallan 18 for himself and Tony, Jack and coke for Danny and red wine for Jimmy. As the young lady went to fill the order, he leaned forward, elbows on the table.

"So, Danny. I've heard a lot about you too. From Jimmy and Tony. You're a Metro detective right? How did you get into that line of work?"

Danny grinned at the question. It never stopped amazing him that it was often the first one people asked.

"Well, I was a bit of a tearaway as a kid. My pop used to say I could do with a stint in the army to sort me out. So when I graduated high school - and just barely I don't mind adding - I didn't have a lot of options. The army seemed a good way to go. Ended up in the rangers but got injured out just shy of fifteen years in. Guess you know that after that there ain't a whole load of options. It was either detective or marshall and Marshall Sportelli just doesn't have the same ring to it."

Tobias and Jimmy both laughed. The drinks came and all four men took a moment to drink as Tony searched for and found Danny's hand under the table, receiving a reassuring squeeze in return.

"Why don't we order some food and then we can get to why I invited you guys here tonight."

"Can you order for me?" Danny asked. "I've just gotta hit the head. Always drink too much coffee when I'm reviewing cold cases." he explained sheepishly to the table.

When the waitress returned, Tony ordered him the Bistecca Fiorentina and the Cotoletta alla milanese for himself. Jimmy ordered the Panzanella and Tobias was about to order the Ossobuco until a raised eyebrow from his young lover made him change to the Baccalà alla vicentina. Tony laughed as Tobias shrugged.

"Jimmy's worried about my heart. Perils of dating a younger doctor."

Jimmy looked up as Danny rejoined them.

"I kinda like having him around. Forgive me if I want it to last longer."

Danny looked at Tony. Jimmy had just unknowingly given him the opening to start the conversation they'd come here for. A whole conversation passed silently between them in a matter of seconds. Nodding decisively, Tony turned back to his friends.

"That's kinda why we wanted to see you guys tonight."

Tobias sat back and took hold of Jimmy's hand, waiting for the nervous explosion he knew was coming. He wasn't wrong.

"Tony? What is it? You're not sick are you? It's not your lungs? Did you have your check-up with Brad last week?"

Smiling reassuringly, Tony reached across and took his younger friend's free hand.

"Jimmy. It's fine. My lungs are fine, my health is fine, everything's fine. And we want it to stay that way."

"We?" The smirk was clear in Tobias' voice.

Unable to suppress his own grin, Tony turned back to his lover.

"Last night.... I proposed to Danny. And he said yes."

Jimmy leapt to his feet, pulling Tony with him and into a hug. Danny peered nervously across the table to Tobias, strangely nervous about gaining the other man's approval. Something in his chest relaxed when he saw Tobias' answering grin. Standing to also hug his friend, Tobias laughed as Jimmy moved to pull the tall detective into an awkward embrace. Signalling once again for the waitress, he ordered a bottle of champagne.

"Our friends have just announced their engagement." he explained the excitement at the table.

Turning to the happy couple, the waitress smiled happily.

"Congratulations, Sirs. I'll bring out a complimentary bottle of our house champagne."

Tony and Danny smiled shyly. Gay marriage was still new enough in DC that small acts of kindness from these establishments still surprised.

The champagne arrived at the same time as the meals, just as the congratulations were dying down. After pouring each of them a glass, Tobias raised his.

"To Tony and Danny. May your lives together be long, happy and full of love."

After drinking the toast, the four men settled down to eat but after a few minutes, Jimmy noticed Tony was only pushing the food around his plate.

"Tony? There's something else, isn't there?"

Tony smiled awkwardly and gave up the pretense of attempting to eat.

"Yeah. Thing is... After Danny and I are married, we wanna adopt. Only the way things are - the hours we both work -it's not a good situation to bring a kid into."

Tobias nodded in sympathy as Jimmy paled.

"What does this mean, Tony?"

Sighing, Tony lowered his eyes.

"I looked on the NCIS internal server. There's nothing 9-5 there except cyber. And we all know I don't have the skills for that."

"You're leaving NCIS?" Jimmy gasped.

"Yeah, Jimmy. I have to. And it's not just the kid thing. We all know things haven't been right for a long time. I mean, Tobias, there's a reason you've been stepping up the offers. Guess until this week I was kinda trying to deny it."

Tobias ran a hand over his face.

"You wanna jump to the FBI, Tony? I gotta ask... Won't you miss being out in the field?"

Tony nodded slowly.

"I thought about this long and hard and it's not a decision I've come to lightly. But the pros of being there every night for my kid far outweighs the cons of missing my old job."

Tobias turned to look at his young lover who gave him an encouraging smile. Jimmy knew how hard it was going to be, leaving the people he'd thought of as family for over a decade to pursue a new career, but he wholeheartedly supported his friend's decision.

Returning the smile Tobias turned back to Tony.

"There are two positions I can offer you. There's risk assessment. It means conferencing with all the agencies and collating evidence of threats within the FBI jurisdiction or there's security clearance. With the clearance you already have at NCIS, you'll go in at management level. Lead a team of background checkers. I might have, maybe, memorised all the available positions when you asked us to dinner. Gibbs always did say I should trust my gut."

At the mention of his team lead, Tony winced. He wasn't looking forward to many of the conversations that were coming, but that was the one he was dreading most. Gibbs had always been a mentor, even a father-figure to him. There was no telling how he was going to take this.

"Can I take a couple of days to think it over? I'll definitely be coming over but I need to know for sure which position to take."

Tobias smiled widely.

"I'll talk to AD Pearson tomorrow. I know he'll be glad to have you, no matter which way you go."

At Tony's surprised look, his smile turned to a smirk.

"What? You think I kept asking you to jump ship without the Assistant Director's go ahead?"

Danny pulled Tony closer with an arm around his shoulder. Pressing a soft kiss to his temple, he felt all the remaining tension leave his partners body.

Finally Tony started eating his dinner, suddenly feeling ravenous. Jimmy, realising that Tony had had enough of the heavy stuff for one night, directed the conversation toward Danny and plans for his and Tony's upcoming wedding.

Sitting back in his chair, Tobias watched the other three men animatedly discuss more and more outlandish plans. He was pretty sure he was going to take at least some of the brunt of Jethro's anger at Tony's leaving his team. Yet strangely.... He couldn't bring himself to care too much. The way he saw it, he'd just helped Tony out of an untenable situation and toward a future the young man deserved. He couldn't, he wouldn't regret that.


	9. Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More huge thanks to gibbsandtonysbabe for the constant cheerleading. Apologies for the delay.

Huffing to himself as he accidentally carved out the wrong piece of wood for the fourth time in as many minutes, Gibbs absent-mindedly tossed his tools back onto his workbench and ran his hand over his face.

If only he could get his thought out of this jumbled mess they were in. Normally, when things got this bad, his first port of call would be Tobias. But after their earlier conversation, that was clearly not an option. Ducky, maybe? But then he'd have to explain just how much of an ass he'd been and right now, he couldn't bear the look of disappointment that would surely be in his friend's eyes. Same with Jack. Even though eye contact wouldn't be possible over the phone, he couldn't tell his dad how badly he'd managed to fuck things up with the man he looked upon as a member of the family.

Lost in his ruminations, he was startled out of his head by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist.

"Penny for them, Jethro." Primo teased gently.

Gibbs almost laughed in relief. His lover was supposed to be in meetings until much later or he'd have been his first call. Looking down at his watch, he realised it WAS much later and shook his head in disbelief. Just how long had he been lost in his thoughts?

"God, Primo!" he relaxed into the embrace. "Your timing - as ever - is impeccable!"

Frowning, the young Italian turned him around and gazed into his face searchingly.

"Oh, Jeth. How long have you been wallowing? You could've called you know."

Wrapping his arms around the taller man, Gibbs managed to lose a little of the tension he'd been carrying around for days.

"I didn't want to disturb you." he mumbled into the muscular chest. "You said you had important meetings all day."

Huffing out q breath of irritation, Primo gently tipped Gibbs' chin up to look into his eyes.

"And how many times do I have to make it clear to you? You're more important, Jethro! God, I don't understand how the most confident, self-assured man I've ever met can get so twisted up inside."

Sliding his hands down Gibbs' arms, he took a step back.

"Now is this going to be a beer or bourbon conversation?"

Taking the time to think it over, Gibbs decided it was a beer night. He really didn't have a clue what to do about the mess he was in and he wanted a clear head while he talked it through.

"Beer, I think." he finally answered. "Why don't you go on up and shower while I get started on a couple steaks?"

Heading up to the bathroom, Primo shook his head. Beer and comfort food... This was going to be a doozy!

*

Sitting in front of the fire, Primo listened intently to the story Gibbs laid out to him, softly shaking his head and biting back the sighs that would in no way help matters.

When he was done, Primo thought the whole thing over for a while. He knew what his gut reaction was but he was wary of his lover's response would be.

Inspiration struck him. Holding out his hand, he bit his bottom lip, hoping Gibbs would go along.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, tentatively.

Gibbs' brow furrowed. "With my life!" he insisted.

Primo caressed his chest. "But do you trust me with this? With your heart?"

"Implicitly!" Gibbs assured him instantly.

Helping the older man to his feet, Primo led him upstairs to the bedroom. Laying him down on the bed fully closed, he kissed him until he could feel him relax beneath him. First task completed, Primo reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the soft, worn leather cuffs.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, that was more Primo's thing than his, but he went with it willingly, trusting his partner to have a plan.

Looping the cuffs around the slats in the headboard, he secured Gibbs' wrists firmly but not too tightly, checking to make sure he was comfortable. Sure of his accomplishments, he rested back on Gibbs' hips and looked down at him.

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk. "I'm not complaining. Not complaining at all. But I really don't think sex is the answer to my problem."

"I love you, Jethro and I think you're the sexiest man I've ever met.... But do I look even remotely aroused to you?" Primo smiled gently.to take the sting out of his words.

Gibbs scrutinised his lover, having to admit he was right. "O...kay" he frowned.

Primo was biting at his lip nervously. Taking a deep breath, he framed Gibbs' face with his hands, looking intently into his eyes.

"I'm going to say something you're not going to want to hear. I want you to promise me that you'll at least try to listen to me and remember that I love you."

Gibbs could only nod in agreement, confused more than ever as to where this was leading. Primo bent over him and kissed him into bonelessness again before continuing.

"Twenty years ago, you lost the love of your life and your daughter...."

Gibbs tensed. His eyes growing stormy. No matter how much he loved Primo, when he'd told the younger man about the deaths of Shannon and Kelly, he'd made him promise that they would never talk of it again. It was just too painful and he didn't want to taint his new happiness with the hurt and anger the mere mention of their names invoked. He couldn't believe he was bringing it up now, of all times. Primo plowed on before he lost his nerve.

"Twenty years is a long time to live in mourning for your child, Jethro. And I understand..." he held a finger to Gibbs' lips to stop him protesting. "...I really do. But I think for the last twelve years, without you realising it, you've been raising another child. I don't even think you know that, do you? Tony's your son. In everything but blood. And you love him. That's why the thought of losing him hurts so much."

Tears were slowly rolling down Gibbs' cheeks. Everything Primo had spoken was the truth. He understood now why the younger man felt the need to tie him down. He would've ran had he been given the choice. But he was glad he wasn't. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he smiled tentatively at his lover.

"Thank you." he whispered. Primo had fixed him. But now he had the unenviable task of fixing his relationship with Tony. He had a feeling that was going to take a lot longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Please don't throw things? Unless you throw Joe Spano, in which case....
> 
> Anyway.... between migraines and a bored 9yr old... You know how it goes. I'll try not to keep you waiting so long next time.

He must have raised his hand to knock at least ten times before Tony realised how ridiculous he was being. The amount of times he'd just rocked up at Gibbs' place and walked right in was staggering.

Of course, that was before. Before everything had changed. A small part of him still blamed himself. After all, years of derision from the people you thought of as your friends, family even, would do that to you. But that wasn't the case here, he reminded himself. This was on them and especially the man behind this door.

Steeling himself, he raised his fist one more time and finally made contact. A minute later the door was answered. Not by Gibbs, however but by a strangely relieved looking Primo.

"Oh, thank God!" he breathed. "Jethro's down in the basement." Neatly sidestepping out the door, he passed Tony with a smile. "I'm going to head over to my office for a couple of hours. You guys have a lot to talk about."

Leaving a bemused Tony in his wake, he hurried to his car and drove off without a backward glance.

Tony shook his head. Although he was glad of the peace, part of him would've been glad of Primo's calming - on Gibbs at least - presence.

Crossing through the house, he followed the sound of the soft muttered cursing, presumably the reason for the other Italian's relief at leaving, to the basement. Stopping at the doorway and looking down at the older man he'd come to have a conversation with, he almost allowed himself to feel guilt at the obvious stress he was holding in every muscle of his body. Almost.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to notice he was there and as he looked up as Tony descended the stairs, the younger man was nearly stilled by the look in his eyes. Sure, there was the briefest flame of anger but layered above that, Tony could see his guilt, remorse and was that... hope?

The silence surrounding the two men was suffocating until Tony cleared his throat.

"Gibbs."

A simple word. That was all it took for him to know. Gibbs. Not Boss. He'd lost Tony. Sinking down onto the stairs, he nodded for Tony to join him.

"When are you leaving?"

"I start my new job in two weeks. But I've put in my unused vacation time. I'm gonna go in tomorrow, early, and clean out my desk."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

Gibbs knew he sounded close to begging but right then, he would get down on bended knee if he had to. If there was even the smallest chance.

Tony chose his next words carefully. He may be leaving NCIS, but he wasn't leaving DC and he didn't want to do or say anything that would further push the older man away. Still, he owed it to them both to be honest.

"There's nothing you or anyone else can do or say now, Gibbs. It's not one thing or even an accumulation of things that have made this decision for me. The thing is, yeah, I probably would've left sooner or later. But that's onme. The way the team, Ziva and McGee treat me, that's my own doing. I know they don't take me seriously and I can't exactly blame them for that. When McGee joined us, he flinched every time you reached for your coffee. If I hadn't acted the way I did, he'd still piss his pants if he so much as forgot to spellcheck his reports. And as for Ziva, I didn't trust her then and frankly, I trust her even less now.

She underestimates me. Even after Rivkin and Somalia. She still thinks I'm nothing more than an overgrown frat boy who lucked out on getting as far in my career as I did. If I couldn't change her opinion of me by now, I'm not gonna do it anytime soon."

"And me?" Gibbs asked, his voice low. "Guess I haven't helped any there either."

"No. You haven't." Tony was brutally honest on this point. It was the only way he could see forward.

"Truth is, I don't even know where to start with you. I suppose the easiest way to define it is that you take me for granted. Like expecting me to lead the team while you took your Mexican sabbatical or just demoted me by dumping my stuff back on my desk.

I'll admit, I have to take some of the blame for that myself. I could've and I should've said something at the time. But honestly, I was kinda relieved to have you back. But then there was how long it took you to get me back from afloat and then the Domino fiasco and just one thing after another. It hurts me to admit it, Gibbs but somewhere along the way I stopped trusting you like I should a team leader."

That last sentence was like a slap to Gibbs. Tony didn't trust him anymore? How the hell had he not seen that? How had he let it get to the point that he'd let Tony down so badly.

"God, Tony." he breathed. "I never wanted that. I never wanted you to think you couldn't trust me. You have to know... I'd do anything to keep you safe!"

"I know that. I do." Tony answered honestly. "I know without doubt that you'd never purposefully allow me to be physically hurt. I know you have my six that way. But you couldn't stop me being hurt on the inside. You couldn't stop my friends from turning their backs on me. That's on them. Not me and not you."

"I could talk to them, Tony. Make sure they understand that there's no place on my team for anyone who doesn't respect you for the agent you are. I could..."

"You could do a lot of things, Gibbs. Not one of them would change my mind. Besides, they're not the main reason I'm leaving now. It's Danny. Or more like me and Danny both."

Gibbs' brow furrowed.

"What do you mean, Tony? What about Sportelli. Danny. Why's he makin' you leave?"

The younger man shook his head in amusement.

"Danny's not *making* me do anything, Gibbs. Listen to me would you before you go leaping to conclusions. I said me *and* Danny. We're um.... We're starting a family."

Gibbs' jaw dropped. This was perhaps the last thing he was expecting to hear.

"I thought you didn't want... I mean, you never said but... I just thought."

Tony smiled crookedly. "I didn't either. Until him. I love him Gibbs and this is right for us. It never was before."

"I don't get why this means you have to leave the team though." Gibbs objected. "Plenty agents have families."

"And plenty families miss out on quality time with parents, who as agents work unsociable hours. I don't want that for my kids. I don't wanna be an absentee patent like Senior was. There's no opportunities for Danny to take a desk job just now, but he will as soon as one comes up. We both wanna be there for our kids. As for me, even if I wanted to stay at NCIS, the only thing they'd have for me is in Cyber and you and I both know that's as likely as Ziva taking over HR."

Gibbs had to chuckle at that thought.

"Ok. I get it. I'm not gonna lie and say I like it. But I get it. So where are you going? I assume you're heading over to the dark side?"

Now it was Tony's turn to laugh. "Yeah. But you're not exactly getting rid of me that easy. I've accepted a liaison position. Basically I'm gonna spend my days trying to stop Toby getting in a pissing contest with the other agencies and LEOs in the area. So I'll be around from time to time."

Gibbs nodded. He could see how that position would be ideal for Tony. The amount of times he'd gotten between himself and a pissy LEO were uncountable. He could charm whoever he needed to.

"What about the others? Have you told them yet?"

Tony winced. "Abby's my next stop. Jimmy already knows. And I'll catch Ducky tomorrow. He'll be in when I go pick up my stuff. As for the other two. Frankly, I'm not gonna waste my time. I know that sounds childish and petty, but there comes a time I have to think of myself and this is it. Abby and Ducky deserve a personal visit. We've been friends since I came to DC but Ziva and McGee... We'll, I guess they'll find out when they come in. If you wanna tell them, that's up to you. If not, they can call me. I won't ignore their calls but I'm not going out of my way either."

A part of Gibbs wanted to argue but he knew Tony was right. Neither Ziva nor McGee would understand why he'd done this and he was sure they'd have some scathing remarks to make. He'd just have to take it upon himself to teach them a belated lesson on underestimating their ex-colleague.

"Can't say I'm not gonna miss having you watch my six, Tony. Not sure I'll trust anyone the way I did you."

"Well you just make sure, whoever you get to replace me, does watch out for you. I don't wanna have to explain to my kids why Uncle Jethro isn't about anymore."

Gibbs surprised himself by grinning widely at Tony's words. Looks like he hadn't fucked everything up as badly as he'd thought after all.

Standing up, he stretched his tired muscles, feeling the weight lifting. Heading over to his work bench, he picked up his bottle of bourbon and waved it at the younger man.

"Dutch courage before you see Abby?" he offered.

Tony grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Make it a double!"


	11. Truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lord, I'm so sorry for how long this has taken. It's not as long as I'd like, but hopefully I'll make up for that in the near future, now that I have more time.

He didn't know what he was expecting. An outburst of some kind, that was for sure. Tears that he was leaving their little family, maybe. Or even excitement that he and Danny would be starting one of their own. The last thing he expected from Abby was the abject confusion in her eyes. Eventually he couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Say something, Abs. What's wrong?"

Shaking her head as if to free herself from her thoughts, the usually hyper goth brought a hand up to twist in one of her pigtails.

"I just can't believe you're doing this. Any of this!"

Brow furrowed, Tony looked upon his friend stunned.

"Why? What do you mean? I thought... I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Happy for you?" Abby asked incredulously. "How am I supposed to be happy when you're making such a monumental mistake, Tony?"

"Mistake?" he gasped. "How can you think this is a mistake, Abs?"

"The question is, how can you NOT, Tony?" Abby responded thoughtfully. "You have absolutely zero experience with kids! And you're childhood isn't exactly one to hold up as an example, is it? So, what happens when this guy -who you've only been seeing for six months, by the way - figures all this out and walks away leaving you and this kid high and dry? Huh? What then?"

Words failed him. How could one of his closest friends even think such things, never mind actually say them to his face? Was it possible that she really thought so very little of him? Had so little faith in him?

"I... I don't know what to say, Abby." he finally stuttered out, valiantly holding back tears. "Do you honestly, truly believe that I'm such a monumental failure as a human being that I couldn't be a good parent? Of course I know my childhood wasn't perfect, but that's exactly how I know what not to do! As for Danny... Frankly, I don't know why I'm bothering to explain myself to you after you've stooped so low.... But I'd never consider starting a family with someone I wasn't one hundred percent sure about. I've been sure about Danny for months, if you must know, so I've taken longer over this decision than I wanted to."

Suddenly he deflated into himself, the vitriol of the conversation having taken almost every ounce of energy he had. After worrying so long about how his earlier conversation with Gibbs could've gone, he hadn't been prepared for this and the upset had drained the last of him.

Wearily getting to his feet, he headed toward Abby's front door.

"I love you, Abs. You know I do. But I'm telling you now... If you can't stand behind me totally on this, without reservations, I'm sorry, but you cant be part of my life. Part of my family's life. You give me a call when my friend comes back and this bitch has gone, okay?"

Speechlessly watching the man's retreating back, Abby chewed on her thumbnail. She hadn't meant to come across so callously, but her concerns were genuine, weren't they? Surely their friendship meant they owed it to each other to be completely honest?

Abby knew she had some serious thinking to do. Could she support Tony unconditionally? Or if she couldn't, could she hide her true feelings from him? Would she want to?

Picking up her phone, she decided she needed a second opinion. Fortunately, Gibbs seemed to be anticipating her call.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another chapter posted. Better late than never though. Yes? Please say yes?
> 
> Gibbs is way ooc in this part but I honestly believe it's warranted. Hope you agree.

In hindsight, inviting his favourite forensics expert over when she'd been sobbing down the phone to him, may not have been his best idea. Because now, for the first time in as long as he'd known the girl, he was about to lose the last vestiges of his temper.

God only knows there had been times she'd shown her immaturity (any given Christmas), her lack of compassion (forcing Jethro the dog on McGee) and her refusal to see where she'd gone wrong (the way she treated Tony when he was on his Mexican sabbatical) not to mention her lapses in common sense (Mikel Mawher anyone?) but this just topped the pile. By a long way.

Now here she was curled up on his couch with a steaming cup of cocoa and still not seeing that she'd done anything wrong. The fact that Primo had left the room with a withering glance and his fists clenched tightly hadn't even penetrated her constant chatter about me, me, ME!

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs forced himself to remain calm as he finally spoke.

"I'd like you to explain to me, Abigail Sciuto, exactly what the hell gave you the right to say those things?"

Looking up sharply at her boss's tone and the clipped pronunciation of her entire name, Abby's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well I needed to say it, Gibbs! He's my friend and he's being all stupid! Breaking up the team and changing everything. You know I don't cope well with change. And getting married? Adopting children? We hardly see him now as it is. What'll it be like when he can't make time for us cos his kid's sick. You know this detective guy he's got himself hooked up with is only gonna leave him eventually. They always do. Then he's gonna be left alone with all this responsibility and Tony can't do any of that stuff. So we'll be left to pick up the pieces! It's not fair, Gibbs!"

Blue eyes widened as he listened to, what he could only describe as, Abby's whining. She'd spoken so fast, he'd actually had to take a minute to parse the words and calmly think of a way to answer.

"Let's go over this point by point shall we?" he ground out through clenched teeth. Never mind the meritorious service medals and agent of the year awards he kept getting, he thought he deserved a special award for not picking the spoilt brat up and throwing her out on her ass before she'd finished her first sentence.

"First of all... Tony didn't break up our team. If any of us are capable of being honest with ourselves, we'd admit it hasn't been right since I retired. Most of that falls on me, but you, McGee, Ziva, even Ducky had a big part to play in that too. I left Tony to lead you guys with what could hardly have been called a ringing endorsement and you all followed my lead. You treated Tony like crap while I was gone and even when I came back, not one of you changed your tune. Despite the fact that the MCRT solve rate didn't go down while he was in charge. A time during which you and Ducky practically ignored him, when you weren't putting him down anyway. Or Ziva turning up late every day and refusing to see Tony as someone she should answer to. Or how about McGee being borderline insubordinate and never taking over the Senior Field Agent paperwork and responsibilities? As for Tony he did that job on top of being team leader and never once filed a complaint because he knew you were all going through a hard time. Never mind what he was going through himself. No. If anyone is to blame for the team falling apart, it certainly isn't Tony. In fact I'm surprised he stayed as long as he did with a team who obviously didn't care one way or another about him and his difficulties."

Abby's face visibly paled as Gibbs went on, not giving her a chance to interrupt. She knew she'd never heard the man say that much all at once and would possibly even swear that no-one else ever had either.

Walking over to the bookshelf, Gibbs picked up a bottle of bourbon and a glass, pouring himself a couple of fingers and taking a sip before sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch and once again pinning the goth with his steely gaze.

"As for Tony getting married and starting a family, I for one think it's great. You said yourself that he had a shitty childhood and yeah, he never had the chance to find out for himself what being a good husband and father was all about. But the flip side of that is, he knows firsthand what not to be. He loves Danny and from everything I've seen and heard, he's finally found someone who loves him back. Just as much. Of course there's no guarantee that they'll live happily ever after. No-one can claim that. But should the worst happen, I know he'll have the support of his friends. Me, Tobias, Jimmy, Dorneget... Hell even Stan Burley would jump the first flight back if Tony really needed him. And of course he can handle the responsibility. Who do you think raised Tony from the age of twelve when he was left to fend for himself? If he can bring up a kid half as well as he did himself, that kid will be the luckiest child ever born."

Pausing to take a drink, he savoured the burn as it slid down his throat giving him time to address the issue that had angered him the most.

"Lastly, you call yourself his friend, Abby, but the only things I heard were your concerns about how Tony's decisions were going to affect your life. Surely if you were truly his friend, none of that would matter anyway? Doesn't that mean you'd be there to support him when things are good too? You need to have a good long look at yourself young lady. Either grow up and step up to the plate or cut your ties and let him get on with his life the way he sees fit."

One emotion after another flitted over Abby's face as the words sunk in. Her sobs now having turned to gentle hiccups, she gazed balefully at the older man.

"I've really messed up this time, haven't I?"

Gibbs' face softened as he looked back at her.

"It was only a few days ago that I was in your position, Abs. I can't tell you what it's going to take for you to fix this, because honestly, I don't know. But I do know that despite my sometimes stupid rules, you do need to apologise. And soon. Don't leave it too long or you might find it unfixable."


	13. Fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny helps Tony feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to believe how long this took to post. Please don't hate me?
> 
> For Gibbsandtonysbabe. Happy birthday my love. Here, have some Tony fluff and nakedness. <3

The dull thuds coming from the spare room told Danny that not only was Tony home, but also that at least one of his two conversations hadn't gone well. Pushing open the door and leaning on the frame, he took a minute to appreciate the view. Damn but Tony looked good. His sweatpants were slung low on his hips, his bare chest glistening with the exertion he was putting into pounding his frustration into the punch bag.

Not saying a word, he headed into the bedroom and pulled out their most expensive massage lotion. Both waterproof and Tony's favourite vanilla scent, it was perfect for what he had in mind. Heading back to the spare room, Danny made a stop at the bathroom, laying out fresh towels and turning the shower on to heat at just the perfect side of too hot.

Tony was just winding down when he got back to him, every muscle in his back and shoulders showing the tension he was obviously feeling. Clearing his throat softly, when his lover turned to him, a look of pure defeat in his eyes, Danny smiled gently and held out his hand.

Tearing off his gloves with his teeth, Tony practically fell into Danny's strong arms, clutching at the bigger man like a lifeline. When he looked up and opened his mouth to begin to talk, Danny silenced him with a kiss.

"Later." he whispered, leading the younger man to the bathroom.

A small smile graced Tony's lips as he took in the bottle of oil on the shower shelf and his two biggest, fluffiest towels on the heated rail. Pulling his lover closer, he brought Danny's head down for another chaste kiss as he began loosening his tie.

Keeping the distance between them to a minimum, they undressed each other slowly, the tightness in Tony's shoulders relaxing already at just having the other man nearby. When the last pieces of clothing were carelessly dropped to the floor, Danny pulled Tony into the shower and under the steady stream of water.

Picking up the bottle of oil that had been warmed by the shower's steam, he poured some into one hand. Using the other he directed Tony to lean against him, chest to chest. Curiosity at the unusual position flitted through Tony's mind but trust and gratitude at being in the strong embrace soon chased the thought away. Firm hands brought him back to the moment as Danny began to massage the heavenly scent into his shoulders with one hand, the other rubbing soothing circles into the base of his spine.

Tony drifted away into the sensations, trusting Danny to look after him even as he felt all the anger he'd been holding onto melt away. Before he knew it, his head was being tilted back into the now cooling spray as Danny rinsed out the shampoo Tony hadn't even noticed being applied in the first place.

Blinking up lazily into the taller man's eyes, he dazzled him with a ridiculously happy smile as he allowed himself to be manhandled out of the shower. Grabbing one of the warm towels, Danny began gently drying him off, still not breaking the silent spell that had fallen between them. After finishing up with Tony he nudged him off to the bedroom before roughly towelling himself down and following.

The sight that greeted him was one of his favourites. Tony, already part way to sleep, was nestled down into his pillow, the comforter wrapped round him tightly. Half buried the way he was, eyelids drooping and hair mussed, still damp from the shower, he looked years younger and almost innocent. As though none of the cares and worries of the outside world had, or ever would, touch him.

Scooting in beside his lover before the night air could chill his skin, he pulled until Tony's body was stretched along his side, legs tangled and head resting over his chest. Wrapping one arm around his waist, he used the other to gently rub up and down his arm, warming and comforting at the same time. He was loathe to upset the bubble they'd created for themselves but he knew it had to be done for Tony's sake.

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

Tony's entire body momentarily tensed before he let out a heartfelt sigh.

"Gibbs went great. Better than great actually. I think we both managed to get a lot of stuff out in the open that we would've just ignored otherwise. But Abby..."

Here his voice trailed off, a barely concealed shudder running through him from head to toe.

"What about Abby?" Danny gently prodded, wondering what on earth the goth could've said to cause a reaction so extreme in his lover.

"Oh, Dan!" Tony buried his head further into the taller man. "She told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I can't believe the hurtful things that came out of her mouth. Like how I had such a crappy childhood it was bound to rub off on my kids. And that you would see me being a shitty dad and walk out on us. Actually, she kinda made it sound like you walking out on me at some point was a foregone conclusion. I just don't understand it. What did I ever do to give her such a low opinion of me? Of us?"

Danny's jaw clenched tightly as he used every ounce of his self control not to tear himself out of Tony's warm embrace and drive halfway across town to kick some stupid little bitch ass. But the way Tony was clinging to him made him realise he had some damage control to do first.

"Tell me something, honey." he pulled the younger man even closer. "Does it really matter what she said?"

When Tony lifted his head, eyes wide, Danny calmly pressed it back down to his chest and shushed him, running a hand through his hair.

"I mean it, Tony. Deep down, you know that not a word that came out of her mouth was true. I know you. Honestly, I sometimes think I'm the only person who's ever really known you. So I know you're not just going to be a good dad, you're going to be a great one. Maybe the best I've ever known. As for the rest..." he let his hand slide suggestively down Tony's naked back, eliciting a shiver of arousal. "not only would I never even consider starting a family with you if I wasn't one hundred percent sure, why the hell would I ever want anyone more than I want you?"

Tony smiled shyly as he slowly relaxed against Danny's body and returned the gesture of stroking naked skin.

"Tell me why?" he asked quietly. As much as he hated it and didn't want to admit it to anyone, even himself, he needed to hear the reassurance after Abby had knocked his confidence so low earlier in the day.

No matter what anyone said, Danny knew Tony intimately, knew what he needed and couldn't stand one more minute without trying to bring back the man he loved. He rolled them both until he was able to lean over his lover on one arm. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through the brunette locks of baby soft hair.

"I love this because when I run my hands through it, you make this soft purring noise that lets me know how much you love me touching you."

His hand moved down to run a finger around the shell of Tony's ear.

"I love these because for the first time in my life I'm with someone who actually listens to me, to my needs and who actually cares."

A finger traced over Tony's fluttering eyelids.

"I love these because when you look at me, I can see how much you love me just shining from your beautiful emerald eyes."

The same finger down the bridge of his patrician nose.

"I love this because after only a month of dating, you managed to buy me my favourite aftershave without asking me which one I wore. You cared enough to figure that out just for me."

The curve of his lip.

"I love your mouth because every time you kiss me, I feel the passion and love you have for me and it overwhelms me that I ever got that lucky."

His Adam's apple.

"I love this because when you tell me that you love me, I feel like I could fly. Nothing in the world is more perfect than hearing you say those words."

Danny's hand stretched out to sweep over Tony's broad, freckled shoulder.

"I love these because you carry the weight of the world on them and still have the strength to carry my problems and cares too."

Down over firmly muscled arms.

"I love these because when you wrap them around me, I feel like you're never going to let me go."

Back up his arms and down over a lightly tanned and furred chest.

"I love this the most because it's where you keep the most precious thing in the world to me. Your heart. I've never known such a good, kind heart. You have so much love to give and you give it to me. Will give it to our children. For me, that's nothing short of a miracle."

Tony writhed and gasped as the hand slid down, over his ribs, across his pelvic bone, avoiding his now straining erection and down to his thigh.

"I love your legs because at the end of every day, they bring you home to me."

A low guttural moan escaped the younger man as finally a gust of warm breath chased over the tip of his leaking cock. Big green eyes gazed down into Danny's deep chocolate ones, now hooded with desire as the bigger man's tongue peeked out to taste the essence of his lover. He fisted the sheets tight at his sides as he was slowly, maddeningly slowly enveloped in warm wet heat and suction.

All sense of place and time now meant absolutely nothing to Tony. The conversation he'd had with Abby was totally forgotten. The only things that existed were Danny's words, Danny's touch and Danny's mouth, now doing sinful things to his every nerve ending.

All that mattered now was that the man he was going to marry - a thought that still blew his mind - loved him. For all the right reasons. And he wasn't going anywhere.

Tony was so lost in sensation, he only realised he'd reached the edge when it was too late. He barely had time to warn Danny with a hand on the top of his head and a low utter of his name when he was coming harder than he could remember ever doing before.

Opening his eyes, even though he couldn't remember closing them to begin with, he watched Danny crawl up his body and lean in for a deep kiss, making Tony whimper as he tasted himself on the older man's lips. Smiling goofily as they broke for air, he tried to gesture that he should return the favour. Danny blushed lightly and pressed a kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Too late." he laughed. "I mighta got a little too into it back then."

Tony's eyes widened before he joined in the laughter and pulled his lover closer to him.

Danny's arms wrapped around him tightly as they snuggled together and Tony pulled the covers over them. He now realised it didn't matter what anyone had to say about them. His life had never been this perfect and he wouldn't change it for the world. He drifted off to sleep with dreams of the amazing future he was about to start.


	14. Gone But Not Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter. I apologise unreservedly for the lateness of the posting and the abrupt ending, but RL is totally kicking my ass and i just can't see this going any further.
> 
> Disclaimer:- As you may or may not have noticed, even though they got him into a bathrobe at one point, Tobias Fornell has still to do a nude scene, so obviously i hold no sway whatsoever. Here's hoping though.

“Ducky.”

The older man started as he was hanging up his overcoat and hat at the sound of the voice. Spinning around on his heels, he held a hand over his heart and looked at the cause of his surprise with mild consternation.

“Anthony! You know how much I dislike being surprised in my own autopsy! Especially at…” he glanced at his watch.” Five in the morning. What on earth do you think you are playing at?”

Tony had the good grace to look a trifle embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Ducky. But I needed to talk to you and I needed to do it before anyone else came in.”

Taking his first proper look at the young agent, Ducky shepherded him in to his small office and onto a chair as he switched on his tea kettle. There was a look in Tony’s eyes that he’d never seen before – a mixture of regret and resignation. Waiting until the tea was prepared and brewing, he took his own seat.

“I assume that this conversation is a result of the events surrounding Jethro’s recent head injury and the strained atmosphere that has followed in its wake?”

Tony nodded slowly and took the time to sip at his tea as he formulated in his head exactly what he wanted to say.

“There are a few things I need to tell you. Obviously I wanted to do it in person and I’m sorry it’s taken this long to come to you, but if I’m honest, this is a difficult conversation and I’ve been more than a little bit of a coward. I guess the first thing I need to tell you… Danny and I are getting married.”

The words had barely left his mouth when the doctor was exclaiming his joy.

“Why, Anthony! How can you possibly be afraid of giving me such wonderful news? Oh, my dear boy, I am so pleased for you! This is so exciting. Have you started with making plans yet?”

Tony waited, allowing the older man to run out of steam before he continued on.

“Thank you, Ducky. Yes we’re both very excited. But that’s not all I need to tell you. You see, we’ve also decided to adopt. But with the jobs we both have, that’s just not a viable option for us right now. So we talked a lot and we came to a decision. I went to Tobias Fornell and he’s offered me a desk job over at the FBI. I’m sorry to land this all on you on such short notice, but the other reason I came in early today was to pick up my personal belongings.”

Ducky slumped further down into his chair. If he were to be perfectly honest with himself, none of this came as a surprise to him and in fact, he was rather pleased that Anthony’s life was taking this direction. A family of his own was all the young man had ever wanted, a fact often displayed as he dried his damndest to pull his teammates closer together. Now Danny Sportelli had given him this opportunity – it seemed without doubt or reservation – and Ducky couldn’t be happier. Danny was a good man and obviously loved Tony unconditionally; something the younger man had been searching for his entire life. But of course he wouldn’t be able to let him go without a few – should he say grandfatherly – words of advice.

“I can tell you without reservation that I am so very happy for you and Danny both, but I feel I would be remiss if I let you leave without giving you my uncalled for opinion. Now, I can only assume that you have already discussed this matter with both Jethro and Abigail?”

Taking off his glasses, Ducky waited for Tony to nod before he carried on.

“Believe it or not, I am fully aware that things have been strained between your entire little family recently and I wish that there was something I can do to make things right. But I also know that it is something you are going to have to work out for yourself. I just hope you realise that just because you may no longer work here, to all intents and purposes, we are still family.”

Tony couldn’t help the beaming smile that lit his face. After Gibbs and Abby, the elderly ME was the one person he was terrified of disappointing. He couldn’t help but feel like a weight had been lifted as soon as he knew he had the man’s acceptance.

The two men sat for a while afterward, casually sipping their tea and discussing the finer details of the changes to Tony’s life and his upcoming nuptials. Ducky’s only regret being that he no longer owned the house out at Reston, as it would have been the perfect setting for his pseudo-grandson’s wedding.

Draining the last of his tea, Tony glanced at his watch and sighed deeply. It was time he went upstairs before anyone else came in.

 

As he expected, the bullpen was empty when he got up there. Toting the cardboard box he’d carried up from the car, Tony took a moment to look around. For a fleeting moment, the room was no longer empty. He could see Mike Franks leaning one hip on Gibbs’ desk. Funny, really. He hated the guy when he was alive, but seeing the devastation, no matter how fleeting, in Gibbs’ eyes made him re-evaluate everything he had known so far.

In the corner of his eye, he saw glimpses of Chris Pacci, an image that was familiar as they were the only times he ever really saw the guy. Momentarily, a pang of guilt flashed through him. He’d worked with the guy for nearly three years and knew so very little about him. Well, nothing except the many times he happened to be working late and saw the guy sneak into Tom Morrow’s office. Sometimes he wondered if he was really the only one who knew and if Morrow had had someone to talk to after his murder. A handful of times he’d caught himself with his hand raised to knock on the director’s door, when he thought better of it. Morrow was nothing if not proud and although Tony had noticed the pain in his eyes, nothing the man had done had shown that he wasn’t coping. Tony figured he probably would have been embarrassed to realise they hadn’t been as discreet as they’d thought.

Emptying his drawer, his eye caught on a stack of movie magazines and his mind was instantly drawn to Cade and Levin. He didn’t want to take the time to dwell on EJ. In hindsight, she was maybe one smokescreen too far. But Simon and Gayne? They were great guys, great agents and they would be missed, in Cade’s case, Tony could guess, especially by Abby.

Then there was Cait. There wasn’t a single part of the entire building that didn’t hold some memory of his first partner for Tony. True, to begin with they hadn’t had the greatest of relationships but he thought that maybe he was mostly to blame for that. He had allowed her to only see the very shallowest parts of himself, the parts he showed to the world in general. Subconsciously maybe she had seen deeper than he assumed she had let on – she was a profiler after all – but honestly, he wasn’t too sure. He knew himself how dangerous it could be to look too closely at something you shouldn’t. And for Cait, he was definitely a 'shouldn’t'.

Heaving the now full box into his arms, he paused at the elevator and took one last look around. Smiling at the many ghost he saw there now, he knew he had made the right decision. Not just for the sake of Danny and any future children they may have, but for himself too. This may be the end of one particular era but it was the beginning of something new and Tony couldn’t help but feel that no matter where life took him now, with the love of Danny, it was going to be perfect.


End file.
